Jules
Jules (Babyface 2) is a mentally disturbed pedophile hired by Lionel Starkweather to hunt down and kill Cash. Biography It appears to be that he used to have a son which he used to yell at and abuse him and possibly his wife too. Jules is shown to be one of the most disturbed members of the gang: The things he says to Cash are probably the way he yelled at his son, almost as if he believes that Cash is his son. He shows absolutely no remorse when hurting Cash or anyone else, and he is very quick to anger, going so far as to even threaten to kill all the other gang members. It is possible that other Innocentz may be scared of him for his behavior. He wears a porcelain doll mask, a red-squared T-shirt with a vest underneath, brown jeans and white sneakers. The drugs and gang seem to make him abandon his family and he or Babyface 1, kill a member of Cash's family with machete from View of Innocence. If the game manual is taken as canonical literally, this may mean that Jules survived the events of the game. He is shown to be interviewed by Valiant Enterprises after a first encounter with Cash. Dialogue *"Look, daddy was a little drunk he didn't mean all those things." *"But I love you darling, your daddy loves you!" *"Daddy forgives you, really he does." *"Daddy understands, he really does. It's the voices." *"I never meant to hurt you, you just kept making me think those thoughts." *"(Whining) Forgive me! Forgive me!" *"We're going to have to teach you some manners." *"Boys! BOYS!" *"Oh, you vicious little shit!" *"I need some help here, BOYS!" *"Boys, daddy's found a little treat for all of us." *"Boys! Come and help daddy punish this...SPITEFUL BRAT!!!" *"I know you're here you filthy brat!" *"Daddy needs some help over here!" *"Boys! Be good and help daddy find this little dirty shit!" *"Oh your quite a handful aren't you? WHERE'S DADDY'S HELPERS?!" *"You ungrateful bastard! Boys! Help! HELP!" *"Help! I'm being violated!" *"Help! He's turned on me, the ungrateful prick!" *"I know your hurtful little game, young man!" *"Boys! He's being difficult." *"Boys he's over here, up to his old tricks again!" *"Where are you? Ya little shit! ARRGHH!" *"You just come out here right now, RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" *"Daddy hasn't GOT TIME to play hide and seek right now." *"If daddy doesn't know where you are, daddy cant help you." *"I'm trying to help you darling but daddy needs to know where you are hiding." *"Why wont my baby boy come to me?" *"He's daddy's boy and daddy gets to punish him OKAY?" *"I don't want to get involved in all this CRAP SO BACK OFF!" *"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" *"I'll kill you. I'll KILL YOU ALL BEFORE I'LL LET YOU HAVE HIM!" *"I don't want to hurt no one so be good okay?" *"Keep away or I'll get very, VERY HARD TO DEAL WITH! *"Oh dear...it will all end in tears at this rate.." *"It's WAY past your bedtime,YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Category:Innocentz Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Individual Hunters